Second Chances
by Hank-o-holic
Summary: 'Cycles of Life' Prequel - As Diane faces Death, she thinks about how she managed to destroy her own life. Can an act of kindness bring out the good inside her?


**Hank_o_Holic** presents:

_A Family Guy Short / Prequel_

**Second Chances**

The waves pounded against the tall cliffs of Rocky Point Manor as small colonies of killdeers went about their business collecting food & socializing among the submerged rocks before heading back to the safety of the inland.

All was quiet and still as it appeared to be a normal day. Little did they know, their peaceful time would be interrupted in a most terrifying way.

A single gunshot, from a suppressed sniper rifle, ringed out as it startled the plovers for a bit. Realizing all was well, they began to continue until they heard a loud and lengthy scream, before a body splashed into the water.

All the birds backed up in fear until one was brave enough to investigate. It gently flew over and landed atop the person's chest, accidently stepping in blood. Peering into her eyes, the bird saw only a blank expression as the woman sank into the ocean.

The bird flapped back, peeping to inform his friends to move on back to the shore, before giving one last look back.

...

Diane Simmons woke up in a foggy field, feeling drowsy. She instinctively put a hand to center of her breasts, trying to feel the bullet wound... which wasn't there. She got up and looked around, grunting.

"Hello? Anyone?" she called, standing up. "Is anybody there?"

She turned and saw Death, clasping his hands.

"Oh hi! Diane right? Pleased to meet you." he offered a hand, which she didn't take.

"What? What the hell is this?" she exclaimed.

"This... as well as me... is Death! Was that really hard to figure out?"

"Death? I'm DEAD?" she yelled, placing her hands on her head.

"Yep... it's a tragedy... for you. But don't think of it that way... this is a golden opportunity!"

Diane, grabbed Death's coat in her hands and brought him to her face.

"This isn't funny! Take me back! I want to go home!" she glared, baring her teeth.

"I'm sorry... there's no going back." Death raised his arms in submission. "Please let me go."

Diane screamed as she got to her knees and pounded the ground.

"Shit... SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! NOOOOOO!" she furiously sobbed, warming her face with tears as Death could only watch in slight pity. This was the one part he hated about his job, dealing with those not ready to accept nature.

He couldn't really handle it right now; "hey... hey... Diane?"

She turned back, crying. "What?"

"Look... why don't you stay with me? I live with my Mom... but all the accommodations you could ever want are there." Death knew he was shooting in the dark.

"You live with your Mom?" Diane asked, before reluctantly agreeing.

She got up and walked to him, wiping her eyes.

"Whatever... let's go." She said, still dead inside, and angry.

...

Diane sat comfortably on Death's couch as he made her food. His mother, luckily for him, was out of town, so he had the entire house to himself - themselves.

Death, walked in with a tray of soup and crackers.

"I hope you like chicken soup!" he cheerfully announced as he placed the tray in her lap.

"Uh... thanks. Yeah... I do." Diane took no time in drinking the soup as Death sat down, crossing his legs, and twiddling his thumbs.

"So..." he began, "I understand this may seem a bit, challenging for you right now. But, we'll take this nice and slow, and you'll be better than ever!"

Diane looked over, with a hole cracker in her mouth, as she had to smile.

"It's okay." she said, swallowing her food. "I take it you know what happened."

"Of course."

Diane sighed and put her tray on the table. "This is so hard. I just wanted a better life. I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did."

"That happens. You had a mid-life crisis... not many people are strong enough to overcome that. Especially you... with all the turmoil you gathered."

"Yeah." she crossed her arms sadly. "I don't know - was it right to kill those people?"

"NO! I mean... you'd think it would, with me being me. But I can't handle murder cases. Here's a little 'on the job' info: when somebody dies by murder, the experience is nerve-wracking. They'll cry and scream and fight and end up so low, they block out all help. For somebody like me, it's sad."

Diane, pooched her lip, "like me?"

"Oh my goodness no! I mean, granted you were a little angry, but you're here with me right now, having small talk. That shows that you're strong enough to handle this experience."

The former-anchorwoman stretched, crossing her arms behind her head. "Well... I don't know about _strong_."

Death had a little crush on her... she didn't realize it as he was innocently eyeing her.

"Of course you are! Those are quality traits! You're a good woman Diane."

Diane slowly began crying again. "No I'm not! I'm a murderer! I killed defenseless people who had nothing to do with anything! I mean... some did deserve it, but how would I know it would all backfire? All my friends... my co-workers. I'll never see them again! They all might as well hate me! Now look at me... I'm dead. Nothing."

Death couldn't take it.

"Okay Diane... how about this." he started, getting her attention. "I'll make you a deal, because you're one of a few who I feel are responsible enough to handle it."

"Alright." Diane quietly said.

"I will give you power, beyond your wildest imagination. You'll become a beautiful spirit of goodness, able to help others and be a happy soul. Now... I can make it happen, but only if you promise to follow your heart. Make the right decisions, and be wiser than you've ever been before. Can you do that for me?" Death asked, wiping away her tear.

It was a lot for Diane to take in. Unimaginable power... she wouldn't want to mess that up, especially after all she had done before. Death had a high bargain here, but she knew that she had nothing to lose - the true path to goodness is often rewarded.

"Alright. I'll do it!" she replied, grinning, "I promise!"

"Wonderful!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope."

...

Death had taken Diane for a walk along the fields, it was sunrise, and the area was quiet and fair. His transformation process had given Diane a long, ghostly white dress - but she was very much the same, though something about her was different; she seemed happier.

"You know Diane... this is one of my favorite spots. You can see for miles!"

"Oh yeah! It's really pretty!"

"Pretty as you are-" Death stopped quickly, but Diane had already heard it.

"Oh my... I'm sorry. That slipped out." he lowered his head, expecting her to freak out.

_The hell am I thinking? I'm Death! I'm just bones... she wouldn't even consider-_

Diane simply giggled as she planted a kiss on Death's "face".

"You're sweet. You know, I've never met such a gentleman before. You've done so much for me that I can't simply thank you enough for it."

"Well... it's my pleasure." Death chuckled.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed. I love you too."

The two shared the warming sunlight as Diane took in this moment:

_I may be dead... but I've never felt more alive._

**The End**

_Well... I hope this answers some questions for those who read the finale episodes of __Cycles of Life__. It seems a bit odd to ship Diane with Death (of all "people"), but hey... it's sweet - considering the guy can't get a girlfriend to save his death. _

_Plus, Diane's awesome._

_**Hank_o_Holic**_


End file.
